Se puede romper el orgullo
by turquesas
Summary: Eso también se venía preguntando él, ¿para que quería verla? Todo lo que había hecho lo tenía molesto y decepcionado, siempre pensó que Effy era más inteligente que el resto del mundo, y ahora sentía que siempre estuvo equivocado.


Tony estaba mirando hacia el puerto mientras se recargaba en barandal del mirador, el día estaba nublado y hacia un viento helado que le calaba en las mejillas, era extraño para ser verano.

Hacia tiempo que no regresaba Bristol, pero después de lo ocurrido hace poco, sabia que tenía que cumplir con su responsabilidad de hijo (y hermano) mayor, aunque no le gustara.

Saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, el vicio le había llegado al empezar la Universidad, pero era el único que mantenía, los días de locura adolescente habían quedado atrás. Le dio una calada y soltó el humo, miró hacia los lados buscando a alguien.

Había mucha gente paseando por ahí, era casi imposible distinguir a una persona, pero el lo hizo, sabía que ella era inconfundible, aunque llevara unos lentes y el pelo recogido su estilo seguía siendo el mismo aunque ella fuera diferente.

Se separó del barandal y giró para quedar de espaldas al puerto, pronto se dio cuenta que ella no iba sola, un chico alto y de piel blanca iba con ella, siguiéndola.

Tony se separó del barandal y se acomodó de espaldas al puerto, cruzó los brazos y refunfuño, vió que ella se había dado cuenta de donde estaba él y volteó con su amigo diciéndole algo, el chico volteó a ver a Tony y el lo miró fijamente, luego el chico se dio la vuelta y se sentó en unas bancas en el otro lado de la vía.

Effy siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con su hermano.

-No sabía que te pudieras dar el lujo de comprarte unos Ray-Ban – le dijo él, cuando se acercó la chica, llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo con una blusa muy grande (no era de su talla ni para su género).

–Ni siquiera son de marca – ella se los quitó demostrándole, él además se fijó que tenía los ojos llorosos.

–Lloraste.

–No es nada.

–¿Cómo que no es nada? –le reclamó enojado– ¿Fue por él?

–No soy tan estúpida para llorar por algo así.

–No sé, golpeaste a una chica con una roca mientras estabas drogada…

–Púdrete –le cortó ella, molesta. ¿Para que querías verme?

Eso también se venía preguntando él, ¿para que quería verla? Todo lo que había hecho lo tenía molesto y decepcionado, siempre pensó que Effy era más inteligente que el resto del mundo, y ahora sentía que siempre estuvo equivocado.

–Porque sí. ¿De verdad necesito una razón? Soy tu hermano, los hermanos hacen esto.

Ella, cruzada de brazos, volteó a ver al puerto mientras le respondía.

–No me viniste a ver cuando mamá engañaba a papá, ni cuando se divorciaron.

Esa respuesta era algo que no esperaba de ella, sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría.

Y luego silencio, ninguno más se atrevió a decir nada, en todo ese rato se quedaron viendo los botes, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero los dos pensaban en muchas otras cosas más importantes que eso, hasta que Tony decidió romper el silencio.

–¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó señalando a Cook con la cabeza, Effy volteó a verlo.

–Nadie.

–¿Nadie? Ah, entonces ahora aceptas algo así como ¿ayuda de un desconocido?

–No estoy diciendo que no lo conozca, solo estoy diciendo que es nadie.

–¡Vaya! Es un poco duro de tu parte.

Ella se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia y Tony suspiró por la derrota.

–Entonces no me vas a decir quien es, ni porque está contigo, entonces tal vez yo tampoco debería decirte porque el porqué de esto, es lo justo ¿no?

Effy no contestó hasta después de un rato, luego volteó con él.

–Tampoco es como si estuviera muriendo por saberlo, ¿verdad?

Su hermano la fulmino con la mirada, pero a ella pareció importarle poco.

Utilizaban el sarcasmo como un mecanismo de defensa, porque la conversación no iba a ninguna parte, porque parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. El orgullo era parte de los Stonems.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

La gente pasaba a lado de ellos y apenas los miraban, excepto por una persona. A Effy le dio curiosidad por saber si Cook seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, miró a ver y en efecto ahí estaba el chico, a pesar de que estaban a una distancia considerable todavía podía ver su expresión, estaba enojado e impaciente.

–¿Está muy disgustado, eh? Creo que lo más probable es que esté preocupado por ti y porque me has venido a ver, no debería de estarlo, si me conociera sabría que yo nunca te haría daño, al menos no intencionalmente.

Ella volvió mirar al puerto y susurró algo como un "Lo sé", y Tony animado por eso siguió hablando.

–Solo quiero que estés bien ¿es tan difícil de entender? Y puede que ya no sigas confiando en mi después de que no estuve contigo cuando nuestros padres, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejaré ahora. Eres la persona más me importa en este mundo y no pienso dejar que destruyas tu vida. Punto.

Había soltado todas esas palabras atropelladamente y estaba asustado, porque no sabría que vendría después ni cuál sería la reacción de Effy a todo esto.

–Lo sé –le dijo ella, su voz sonaba ahogada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Luego extendió su mano buscando la de su hermano y el le ayudo a encontrarla, entrelazaron sus dedos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Effy pudo sentirse a salvo.

–Gracias por quererme –le dijo ella mientras le daba un apretón en la mano.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo él, luego la besó en la coronilla y la rodeó con un abrazo.


End file.
